


Phantom of Fiore

by animefan419



Category: Danny Phantom, Fairy Tail
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-16
Updated: 2017-09-16
Packaged: 2018-12-30 00:19:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,031
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12096573
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/animefan419/pseuds/animefan419
Summary: It has been a year since Danny was ripped away from his world and brought into Earth-Land in the country of Fiore. However, just when Danny is finally starting to adjust to his new life in Fairy Tail his past is coming back to haunt him.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is a spinoff AU off someone else's fan fiction. I wanted to do my own version of Danny's life in Fiore. I hope that you like it.

It was a hot summer day so Danny and company decided to go to the water park in order to cool off. However, today Danny was in a good mood since ghosts haven't attacked Amity Park for at least a month which meant Danny finally had plenty of time to goof off with his friends. That was what he wanted and he was hoping that it stays that way. Although, he has been wondering why the ghosts have been so quiet lately so he decided that after their vacation he was going to have a little chat with Clockwork. To Danny, Clockwork was a reliable father figure since his real parents are too obsessed with ghost hunting. Just thinking about the fact that his parents want to rip him apart molecule by molecule made his spine shiver and it was was of the reasons he keeps this whole Danny Phantom thing a secret from everyone. Keeping a secret identity was a pain, but Danny thought that it was worth it for his own sake.

"Sam, I know that you are a goth and all, but do really need to be wearing that in this kind of weather?" Danny asked almost forgetting that Sam one told him that goths don't sweat, they simmer. Putting that aside, the one person that could possibly ruin his perfect day was the one and only Dash Baxter, one of most popular students at Casper High. He was definitely one of the A-listers from the looks of his appearance. The one thing that Sam couldn't stand was how shallow people like him would pick on people who are weaker than he is and Danny loved her for that.

"Hey Fenturd, your in my spot!" Danny then crossed his arms knowing that this was not going to end well.

"Why can't you just wait like everyone else?" Tucker asked cowering behind Danny staring at the blond jock.

"If you must know, my high school days are my glory days and after that my life is going to go down hill so for your information technogeek, I have plenty of reasons as to why I have the right to cut so unless you and your friends are willing to move aside, I am going to make sure that you three will end up in a hospital." Dash threatened. Just when Tucker was about to embrace himself for a beating of a lifetime everything started to freeze. At first, Danny thought that this all Clockwork's doing, but when he was nowhere in sight he had a very bad feeling about what was going to happen next. Danny thought about getting even with the bully while he was at it, but then he remembered Point Dexter so in the end he just decided not to mess with him. For a while Danny was distracted for a moment, however it was until then that he noticed a magic cirlcle underneath his bare feet.

The next thing that he knew was that he was drowning which was ironic considering the fact that he was already half ghost. This was how Danny was going to die was all that Danny could think about and it was strange due to the fact that he was still breathing. At the same time Danny was thinking how his friends and family would react once they finally noticed that he was gone and if he wasn't dying was there even a way to return home? He just couldn't bare the thought of what Amity Park would be like without him. He thought of his town, his friends and his loved ones. However, that would be the last time he would ever see them.

One year later...

"Honestly Grey you seriously need to start wearing pants and Natsu give him back his underwear." Sometimes Danny thought that he was the only responsible adult here in Fairy Tail even though that he was only fifteen, but Natsu was Natsu and the craziness here in Fairy Tail was absolutely insane compared to the craziness back at home in his world.

"If you are so worried about Grey then why don't you catch me first." It was until then that Danny realized that Natsu was now playing with Grey's undies. Honestly, seeing Grey naked was really something that Danny wished that he could unsee.

"This is my life." Danny sighed thinking out loud to himself and it wasn't long until the entire guild broke out into a full out war was which was actually one of Danny's favorite pastimes. There were even times were Danny joined in on the fun. In fact, Danny no longer needed to change in his ghost form in order to use his powers. That wasn't the only thing that was different about Danny, he was also very fit from all those jobs he had to do for the guild. He even had a drastic wardrobe change that was complete with baggy jeans, flip flops, and a white sleeveless shirt with a hoodie attached to it. Danny personally like his wardrobe change because he wanted clothes that matched this world's medieval style, but what he liked most about it was that he could show of his black Fairy Tail mark that rested upon his shoulder.

Anyway, everyone was fighting amongst themselves acting like children. On the other hand, Danny liked joining in on the roughhousing because ever since the accident he was becoming more powerful by the day, and the fights were a great way to show off all of that power. When Natsu punched Danny in the face, he knew that he was asking for trouble when Danny fired one of his famous ectoblasts at him. After that Grey punch Natsu and so forth. There were times when Danny wished that days like these would last, Fairy Tail was like a second home him, but there were times when he still missed Amity Park. This was his home now. After an hour of a few petty arguments, everyone froze in fear once they heard the ground shake knowing that it was Ezra coming back from a job. Everyone then knew that they were all going to get in trouble with the demond lady. 

"Alright, I think that it is about time that you should all break it up. Honestly, you bunch act like children." When everyone stopped, they knew that it Ezra Scarlet speaking. Ezra was a was a witch who possessed requiping magic which allowed her to switch armor, clothing, as well as any weapon she had in her disposal making her the second scariest person in Fairy Tail. However, the first scariest person in the guild would be Danny, if he ever bothered to take things seriously.

"Childish as ever I see." Ezra said smiling at Danny.

"You know me, I tried to stop it before it got worse, but you know what they say.... if you can't beat them join them." Danny said smiling nearly strangling Natsu.

"What an odd saying." Ezra said thinking quietly to herself finally noticing that she was actually blushing.

"Oh man, if Dash could see me now." Danny thought out loud thinking about how he would react if he ever saw him again. In fact, in the guild he was what you might call a ladies man, and Loki has even once declared that he was his rival when it came to the ladies. There were times when Loki would try flirting with Ezra, but as a result he would end up being Judo flipped to either the ground or a wall if there was one nearby. If Ezra had to be honest, she secretly liked Danny along with Levi, Lucy, Canna and Mirajane who just so happened to be part of his secret fan club. While there were a few adults most of the women who worked at Fairy Tail were around Danny's age. In fact most of the people who work at Fairy Tail are young adults.

"Loki are you seriously going to try to hit on Ezra again? Don't you remember what happened last time?" Danny hated how he always had to constantly remind him. Oh well, at least he was in a safe distance this time. The real reason that Loki stayed in the back at a safe distance was because he just wanted to get on her good side by not joining in on the fights. In fact he was just busy flirting with some other random girls at the guild before she showed up. 

"Ezra, what the hell is that?" Loki said completely ignoring Danny.

"It's a monster's horn. When I destroyed it I had the villagers decorate it for me. Do you have a problem with it?" Ezra said staring at Loki with a cold stare. Danny was tempted to laugh since Loki was now shaking in fear.

"Um no, sorry I asked." Loki said backing away cautiously.

"If I hadn't known any better, you're almost as powerful as Dan Phantom." Ezra then stared at Danny filled with curiosity in her eyes," don't ask." Mentioning his future evil self has always gave him nightmares and he wasn't quite ready telling his friend about it yet. Speaking of bad ideas, Danny's instincts told him to watch out for Natsu's incoming fire dragon attack forcing Danny to turn invisible. For the rest of the day everything seemed to be quiet until a particular job grabbed his attention.

"Nah, it can't be." The teenager said dismissing the thought. When Danny grabbed the job request from the board, it said that there was a monster that seemed to be bothering the townsfolk, but what concerned Danny the most was that when the request described the monster its description perfectly described the Box Ghost. Danny has not seen the Box Ghost in a year, and even though that the job was low pay, he had to see the monster for himself.

"Are you sure that you want that job Danny? It a low paying job you know." Natsu asked, concerned for his friend.

"I don't mind and it seems that the town looks like that they are in real trouble. Honestly, I think that I might personally know the monster that the villagers are talking about, so Natsu, how do you feel about meeting a ghost?" Danny said grabbing the job from the buliten board. The pink haired teenager then raised his brow. Before leaving for departure, Happy insisted that he wanted to tag along because he wanted to meet this Box Ghost that he has heard so much about from Danny. It was until then that Danny decided to get on a train since he knew that it was the fastest way to get to their destination and he didn't tell Natsu that they were going to go n one since he knew fully well the he would protest. Convincing him to get on one was hard enough when he made a mistake by forgetting the fact that Natsu got motion sickness really easily and it looked as though that he would gladly welcome death. In the end Danny figured that he would get over it soon once the train stopped. 

"Come on buddy walk it off." Danny said gently patting Natsu on the shoulder.

"I really hate you right now." The wizard said trying his best not to throw up.

"You always say that." Said Happy who insisted that he tag along since the blue cat really wanted to meet this so called ghost that Danny claims the monster to be. Even in this magical world, ghosts were rare a sight to see.

"Sir is your friend alright?" Asked the conductor.

"Don't worry my friend gets motion sickness and if you don't mind I am going to lay him down on that bench over there." To Danny, Natsu was very light thanks to his ghostly strength and it amused Danny to see that the conductor was in shock. Once Natsu started to feel a little better they finally met with their employer, a young woman named Daisy. Now Daisy was around Danny's age who seemed to be the kind of person who was kind and very patient. In fact she the town's phycologist who possessed a type of magic called Dream Walker. This kind of magic allowed her to see through people's dreams so in other words one might say that she was a physic, but most of her magic were mostly defensive spells.

"I am glad to see that someone has finally accepted my request. Honestly I was starting to worry that no one was going to take it. Sorry that it isn't much." The young woman said bowing down apologetically.

"No need to apologize, we are just happy that we can help and if this monster is who I think it is, I can assure you that you have nothing to worry about." Danny said smiling trying to reassure the troubled girl.

"Don't leave us hanging Danny, so who is this ghost that you keep telling us about?" Natsu asked giving Danny the puppy dog eyes.

"Aye." Replied Happy who was now filled with excitement.

Danny sighed."His name is the Box Ghost. If you ask me he is more of an annoyance than a threat and he pretty much lives up to to his name since he has the power to control well, boxes and stuff."

"Ghost?" Daisy asked now confused.

"Yep and if he screams his name to the heavens and shouts beware I am going to smack him so hard that he won't be waking up until next Tuesday." Daisy was now giggling.

"Wait then that must mean that you are the legendary Soul Buster!" Daisy said still trying to be as professional as possible.

"Wow, you have only been working for Fairy Tail for only a year and you have made a name for yourself!" Danny didn't like how hard Natsu was patting him on the back.

"Who?" Danny asked now curious.

"Soul Buster, that is the type of magic you have and when rumors about you started to spread it was what people decided to call you since your type of magic is so rare. It is as if your magic is otherworldly." Daisy sighed. Honestly what Danny had really wasn't magic and he has tried explaining this to people before, but he has already gave up on it a year ago. Danny still reamembered that day he first got his powers. You see Danny's parents were inventors, but unfortunately they were also considered to be the town's crazies because of their obsession with ghosts. 

One day his parents decided to build a machine that was supposed to be a gateway to another dimension. When the machine didn't quite work they decided to quit thinking that maybe ghosts really didn't exsist so when he told Sam and Tucker about it they insisted that they go check it out in order to see what was wrong with it.

"I don't know guys, maybe we shouldn't and besides my parents says that it doesn't work." Danny said trying to talk his friends out of it.

"Come on Danny a portal to another dimension, aren't you curious?" Said Sam urging him to go in.

"Maybe your right. Who knows what awesome things are on the other side of this portal?" Once inside, everything was pitch black and Danny had to touch the wall just to know where he was going. First mistake, there was an on switch from the inside of the portal. All at once, Danny felt as though he were being electrocuted by one thousand wats of electricity causing his DNA to fuse with ectoplasm making him half ghost.

"Danny are you feeling alright? You have been spacing out for a while." Natsu said trying to get Danny to snap out of it.

"Sorry I was just thinking." 

"About home?" Natsu said finishing for him.

"Yeah, but it was more of a memory." Danny admitted.

"BEWARE FOR I AM THE BOX GHOST! FEAR MY POWER OVER CARDBOARD CONTAINERS OF DOOM!" 

"I told you that he talks like that." Danny said getting ready to suck him inside his homemade thermos and just like that the Box ghost was gone.

"Wow, you guys handled that really well. I have to say that I am impressed. Fairy Tail wizards really live up to their name." Said Daisy with a smile.

"Don't worry and if I have to be honest, I can't believe that you were all worried about the Box Ghost. If you don't mind I am going to take him home for some questioning. After that I don't think that he should be bothering you anymore. Sorry if he was being such an annoyance."

"I don't mind at all. In fact, I would like to join Fairy Tail." This was something that the duo was not expecting at all, but they were actually happy to hear about it and even Happy was just as enthusiastic as his two best friends.

"Sure." The group said simultaneously.


	2. Meeting Fun Danny and Super Phantom

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After receiving a strange job request from the bulletin board, Danny's personality is split into two after reading out loud a warning label.

"Get the hell out! You are breaking an entering!" Lucy screamed attacking Danny with a pillow. During his early days in Fiore, Natsu would always drag him over to Lucy's house for a surprise visit. Nowadays, he just does it out of habit and boy Lucy was was really going to let Danny have it this time. The reason that Danny was even at Lucy's house in the first place was that he needed a break from the Box Ghost. He could only take so much of the Box Ghost's habit which shouting "beware" all the time before leaving. The only reason that Danny let him stay at his place was that he didn't want him to be bothering the neighbors, especially Lucy. Plus, it would be nice to be able to use the Box Ghost as a punching bag like the good old days.

"So Danny why in your right mind would you come to my house without permission?" Lucy said crossing her arms demanding an explanation.

"I came because I wanted to know if you have found anything about how I could safely travel back to my world yet." Lucy then crossed her arms knowing full well that Danny was lying to her. In fact, she knew that Danny hasn't thought about going back to his world for almost a year. She knew that Danny didn't really like thinking about his old home because he had too many bad memories. Before coming to Fiore, he was considered an outcast in school which was hard enough, but on top of that he had to keep a secret identity which made things even harder for him. Danny liked his new home in Fiore because he didn't have to keep his powers a secret, or worry about what he looked like, since the people in this dimension were extremely friendly. It was all the more reason Danny wanted to stay.

"Truth be told, I really wanted to get away from the Box Ghost. Trust me, I am being really honest this time, that Box Ghost can be super annoying." Danny sighed sitting down on a chair.

"I guess that you can stay here for a little. Oh well, at least I was right when my instincts told me to go grocery shopping today." Lucy sighed as she got out of her bed to get some snacks out of the fridge for Danny.

"Thanks and one more thing, I have a favor to ask you."

"Oh, and what would that be?" Lucy asked obviously not happy. You really couldn't blame the poor girl since Danny showed up at her house out of nowhere, and now he unexpectedly asks her for a favor. In fact, the last time Danny broke into her house, he told her once that old habits die hard. Lucy never really understood that earth expression up until now, but it was until then she noticed that Danny had a crumpled up piece of paper in his hand.

"I was wondering if I could borrow your magic reading glasses. I wanted to do this strange request that I found on the bulletin board the other day. However, the problem is that there is a warning label written in a completely different language, and I was told that you were the go to person for these kind of things."

"Fine, you may borrow them, but on one condition - you and I split the reward money."

"Deal." Danny said giving Lucy a firm handshake. When Lucy went into the kitchen for snacks, she was not expecting the whole gang to be there waiting for her, since everyone knew that a surprised Lucy was a angry and scary Lucy. Even though Natsu, Happy, Daisy, Ezra and Grey were her friends from Fairy Tail, she still thought that this was an invasion of her privacy. However, what embarrassed her the most was that Grey was in his boxers as usual. 

"Sorry Lucy, I forgot to tell you, I invited these guys over since the reward money was very high, so I thought that splitting it six ways was the best corse of action." Danny smiled knowing full well that Lucy really wanted to punch him right now. It was a good thing that Lucy was way too tired to do something like that now, so for once luck was on Danny's side and Lucy when went just went to get the magic reading glasses from her room. For a while everyone just stared at the flyer wondering if this was really a good idea. It was obvious to see that everyone was worried about that warning label at the bottom of the flyer, since everyone knew that warnings were never a good sign.

"How about we all draw sticks to see who gets to read the warning label?" Danny suggested.

"I do not think that it is a terrible idea." Daisy agreed.

"Sure why not." Grey sighed knowing that this was going to be a bad idea.

"Aye," replied Happy. 

"So we all agree to the terms, whoever draws the shortest stick has to read the warning label." Ezra said standing up before grabbing some from underneath a cabinet. All at once everyone nodded in agreement. One by one everyone grabbed a stick from a soup can, and it was soon clear that Danny's brief lucky streak was over when he was the one who got the short stick. 

"OK Danny you know the deal," Natsu said, patting Danny on the back, while at the same time Danny knew that this was not going to end well. When Danny read out loud the warning label, the description was a little strange, and everyone was just as confused as Danny was until everyone gasped. At first, Danny had no idea what they were looking at, but then realized that there was not only one Danny, but two with very different personalities. Of course, one was ghost and the other was completely human. Daisy then let out a high, piercing shriek because she has never seen Danny's Ghost half before.

Danny's human half had Danny's regular clothes with a few slight differences: long hair with bangs sticking out and a cap that was on backwards. Danny was fortunate enough that his Fairy Tail mark still rested upon his shoulder. In fact it was the same for his ghost half. While his human half had black hair and blue eyes, his ghost half had white hair and green eyes that seemed to glow in the dark if he wanted them to. Unlike his human half, his ghost half's hair was neatly combed and he was wearing a black jumpsuit with a white DP logo on his chest. He also had white gloves, white boots and he even had a white Fairy Tail logo that could be seen through his costume.

"I don't know who you are or what the hell you are doing here, but you better get out of here before I call the police!" Lucy threatened.

"Relax citizen for Danny and I are one!" It was just Danny's luck that Lucy just so happen to be the only other person who has never seen his ghost half.

"Whoa! Calm down dudette, he is telling you the truth." 

"Um, Danny who is this?" Lucy asked. Danny knew that he had to answer quickly before he gets into even more trouble with her than he already is.

"If you must know this dick's name, it's Phantom, and let's just say that he is my ghost half. The flip side version of me."

"How is that even possible? I have heard of ghosts before, but they are rare in Fiore." Grey asked still not believing what he was seeing, even thought that it was is right in front of him. He has seen Danny's ghost half at least once or twice before, but he has always assumed that it was just some magical ability that Danny had, even after Danny told his friends that ghosts were common in his world. Grey (as well as the rest of Danny's friends) thought he was making this up to protect some special magical powers, so they hadn't believed him up until this happened. 

"Phantom are you cold? Your breath is blue?" Daisy asked out of concern. Just like that Phantom was no where in sight. In fact, Phantom was just outside Lucy's house fighting some ghost who want his pelt on a wall. Danny, however, was being rude by stealing Lucy's stash of chips from under her sink, and she was especiallynot happy when Danny burped in her face. 

"I have a theory that when Danny read the spell out loud he spit into two and all of his morals went to Danny's ghost half while the human version has the personality of a normal teenager, so in other words his personality has been split into a considerate Danny and a rude one." 

"So Daisy, what you are saying is that there are TWO of them now?" Ezra asked still surprised as to what just happened.

"Precisely, and I think that it would be wise that we should split up, so we can make sure that neither Danny hurts themselves."

"Great, so know I have to deal with this crap!" Lucy said still not thrilled with Danny's recent behavior.

"Don't worry Lucy, it is only until the spell wears off in exactly twenty four hours," Daisy said, reassuring Lucy while synchronizing her alarm clock.

"Excellent! As for splitting up - Ezra, Lucy, Natsu you go check up on Danny's ghost half and see if he needs anything. Grey, Happy and I will stay here and make sure that this Danny doesn't break anything," Daisy ordered.

"Alright, but if he does I will kill you all!" Lucy threatened. Honestly, Lucy wanted to stay with teenage Danny because he was, well a teenager, but it was mostly due to the fact that he was in her house breaking and entering. Technically, they were all breaking and entering, and she wanted them all out of her house as soon as possible because her home was supposed to be the one place where she could have some privacy, and she was hoping that they don't discover one of her more embarrassing secrets. Speaking of Danny, Lucy was not happy with Phantom since he stole her bed sheet, but then she thought joke was on him since it was pink. It was not until then that she noticed that the ghost Phantom was fighting a ghost who wore a lot of armor.

"At last I have finally found you ghost child, and after my year long search I will have your pelt on my wall!"

"Eww." Lucy said thinking to herself.

"If you are planning to harm our friend then you will have to go through us first!" Ezra threatened summoning her blade.

"Careful citizen, Skulker possesses a lot of ghost hunting equipment." Phantom warned. Meanwhile, Daisy, Happy, Grey and Danny were wondering what to do in order to keep themselves occupied. It was until then Happy suggested that they all pay Makarov a little visit and ask him for a solution about their current situation. Danny didn't really care either way, so the group of friends ended up having to drag him all they way to Fairy Tail. When they arrived, it was pleasantly quiet and pretty much everyone was out doing a job.

The only ones who were around were Nub, Canna, Makarov, and Mirajane. Nub as usual was busy staring at the request board, while Canna on the other hand was drinking a barrel full of something which Danny knew was not water. There were times when Danny thought that it was a shame that most of Fairy Tails money goes down Canna's throat. In fact, if Sam was here, she would give Canna an entire lecture of why drinking is not good for her, but then again, this was Canna. Mirjane was busy bussing tables, while Makrove was giving Danny "the everyone has their own past" speech. While Danny, Daisy, Happy and Grey were busy lounging around in the guild, Ezra, Phantom, Lucy and Natsu were having a little trouble beating Skulker.

"I summon the golden gate, thee! Tarus!" Lucy screamed at the top of her lungs,just as a magic circle started to appear Tarus smacked Skulker with his axe.

"Lucy, you look lovely today may I have a smoooooch?" 

"It's good to know that Tarus is still his normal pervy self!" Phantom said smiling, firing one of his famous ecto rays at Skulker. Everyone had to admit Skulker did put up a pretty good fight because it took all day just to get him inside that thermos. By the end of the day, the group was reunited, and Lucy was relieved that she would not have to go through that nightmare again when the spell finally wore off. It was until simply a matter of waiting until everything went back to normal, since for once everyone agreed that no one wanted to go through this nightmare again.


End file.
